Jurus jitu PDKT sama Cowok?
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # Hiruma bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Sena. Hingga akhirnya dia mencoba jurus-jurus yg dibacanya di salah satu majalah. Bagaimana hasilnya? # 2nd fic in ES21 # Semi-Canon, Shounen-ai, HiruSena # Enjoy! RnR?


**Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 ****© ****Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

******Rate : T**

******Pairing Hiruma x Sena**

_******Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Out Of Character (OOC)-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, maleXmale, Don't like don't read!**_

_**********Summary : **Hiruma ternyata menyimpan perasaan cinta terhadap ace Deimon, Eyeshiled 21 a.k.a Sena Kobayakawa. Hiruma akhirnya mencoba beberapa jurus-jurus jitu yg dibacanya dari sebuah majalah. Bagaimana hasilnya? _

**.**

_**My second fic in Eyeshield 21. Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Jurus jitu PDKT sama Cowok?**

**.**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

GREK!

Hiruma membuka pintu ruang klub deimon dengan satu kaki yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Satu tangannya menenteng sebuah senjata. Sementara satu tangannya memegang sebuah majalah. Bukan majalah _monthly America football._ Melainkan sebuah majalah yang…err— jurus-jurus jitu PDKT. Aneh memang! Karena jarang melihat kapten tim deimon itu membaca majalah yang seperti itu. Kecuali ada _something_ yang membuat _akuma_ paling ditakuti di wilayah deimon itu…jatuh cinta.

Yup! Youichi Hiruma. Siswa SMA yang sudah menjajah sekolahnya itu sebagai wilayah kekuasaannya. Sekarang sedang pusing dengan perasaannya. Entah kesambet angin apa, sehingga membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan…_well_! Orang yang membuatnya jatuh cinta yaitu…_ace _Deimon, _Eyeshield_ 21 a.k.a Kobayakawa Sena.

Hiruma menarik salah satu kursi di dalam ruangan klub itu. Diduduki bangku itu tanpa melepas mata dan pikirannya dari majalah yang dibacanya sedari tadi.

"Kalau sampai gue melakukan hal ini tapi nggak ada responnya dari _Kuso chibi_ itu. Bakal gue tembak orang-orang sialan yang menulis majalah ini." ujar Hiruma dengan aura mencekam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Jurus pertama : Ajak ngobrol**_

_**.**_

Cara yang paling klasik, alias sudah di pakai sejak jaman dulu kala. Tapi ini merupakan sedikit masalah bagi Hiruma. Bisa dikatakan kalau dia mau bicara dengan Sena, biasanya harus disertai ancaman ataupun hal-hal yang membuat predikatnya sebagai iblis ditakuti di Deimon keluar tanpa sadar. Sudah kebiasaan memang. Jadi jangan banyak komentar.

_Mulailah dengan mengajaknya mengobrol ringan._

Hiruma kembali mengingat majalah yang dibacanya kemarin. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah kelas Sena. _Akuma _ Deimon itu berdiri diambang pintu kelas. Kedua mata hijau _tosca-_nyamenyapu ruangan kelas itu. Penghuni kelas yang menyadari kehadiran Hiruma, langsung beku di tempat mereka. Suasana kelas yang ramai tiba-tiba berubah senyap. Dilihatnya sang _syuumu _yang merangkap juga sebagai anggota di tim Deimon, sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Monta sambil terkikik geli karena obrolan mereka. Hiruma mendekati kedua cowok itu. Semua mata-mata di dalam ruangan itu mengikuti gerak Hiruma.

Monta yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran kapten tim deimonnya itu, "Ah! Kak Hiruma…"

Baru saja Sena menoleh ke belakang. Hiruma sudah berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Grak!

Hiruma menarik sebuah bangku. Dan diletakkannya persis di samping Sena.

"A—anu…Hiruma-san. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Sena bingung dan _surprise_. Tidak biasanya _senpai_-nya ini menemuinya. Jarang banget malah!

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan tadi, cebol sialan dan monyet sialan?" Hiruma sedikit merutuki dirinya karena kalimat yang di ucapkannya tadi.

"Maksud Kak Hiruma…?" kali ini Monta yang bertanya dengan muka polos.

Hiruma menggeram. Tapi segera diredam emosinya.

"Tadi kami berdua sedang membicarakan film kartun yang diputar semalam, Hiruma-san." Kata Sena dengan nada ceria.

"Film kartun?" Hiruma mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Benar, MAX! film kartun semalam sangat bagus, Kak Hiruma!" timpal Monta dengan semangat.

Bodohnya. Hiruma nggak pernah nonton hal-hal yang seperti itu. Otaknya berusaha mengingat film kartun apa saja yang selama ini sudah di nontonnya. Film kartun yang masih diingatnya waktu dia kecil dulu yaitu Dora the explorer (*). Itupun dia hafal persis karena film nggak jelas itu yang membuatnya harus menghancurkan televisi-nya.

"Hiruma-san juga nonton ya?" Sena menatap kapten deimon disampingnya dengan mata berbinar-binar senang. _Damn! Kuso chibi ini manis banget! _Batin Hiruma dalam hati.

Hiruma akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. Sebenarnya semalam dia sedang asyik berkutat di depan laptopnya mencari ancaman baru.

Dan jadilah sodara-sodara. Obrolan itu malah nggak nyambung. Karena Hiruma dengan seenak jidatnya memutar balikkan cerita itu alias berbeda dengan jalan cerita. Tinggal Sena dan Monta yang menatapnya dengan mulut melongo _plus sweatdrop_.

_**.**_

_**Jurus pertama : Failed**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hiruma menembak-nembakkan senjatanya. Rasa kesal dilampiaskan dengan menembak anggota-anggota tim deimon yang sedang berlatih di lapangan. _Except _Sena. Hiruma tidak berani menembak gebetannya itu. Membuat para anggota tim deimon terbengong-bengong dibuatnya. Melihat hanya Sena yang tidak jadi sasaran tembak membuat para anggota deimon itu kompak mencium bau yang tidak wajar. Dan itu terbukti.

Waktu Monta dengan-tidak-sengaja bersembunyi dibelakang Sena. Senjata Hiruma yang sedari tadi menembak langsung berhenti. Tapi dasar monyet bodoh berpikiran dangkal. Dia berhipotesis bahwa kaptennya itu sedang-sangat-marah padanya. Bodoh!

Padahal anggota tim yang lain sudah tahu alias dengar sendiri dari mulut Musashi. Bahwa Hiruma sedang jatuh cinta pada Sena. Tapi sang korban a.k.a Sena juga-tidak-menyadarinya. Bertambah lagi satu orang bodoh!

Setelah puas dengan rasa kesalnya. Hiruma akhirnya meninggalkan lapangan dan berjalan ke ruangan klub.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan klub itu kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Jelas. Karena para anggota sedang berada di lapangan. Hiruma berjalan kearah _locker_-nya. Dikeluarkan majalah jurus-jurus jitu itu. Dan dibacanya jurus jitu kedua.

_**.**_

_**Jurus kedua : Senyum**_

_**.**_

Ini masalah besar. Sejak kapan Hiruma tersenyum. Tunggu sampai ayam tumbuh giginya pun nggak bakal membuat Hiruma tersenyum. Jarang banget kalau melihat iblis deimon ini tersenyum. Jika kau melihatnya tersenyum anggaplah itu halusinasi atau fatamorgana sesaat.

_Sederhana tapi efektif. Dimata gebetanmu, senyum bisa membuatmu tambah ramah dan menarik. Kalau kau doyan ketawa itu lebih bagus lagi._

Hiruma membanting majalah yang dipegangnya itu. "Kch! Senyum? Dasar majalah sialan! Kau mau lihat _kuso chibi_ itu muntah melihat senyumku?" maki Hiruma sambil menunjuk-nunjuk majalah yang terkapar di lantai.

Hiruma mengangkat majalah yang tergeletak naas di lantai. Dilemparnya majalah itu masuk ke dalam _locker_-nya. Pemuda berambut _spike_ pirang itu berjalan kearah cermin yang tergantung di dinding. Hiruma melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Raut wajahnya yang sering menyeringai kejam dengan sekuat tenaga dibuatnya tersenyum. Dan…berhasil! Hiruma berhasil membuat dirinya mual melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum.

_**.**_

_**Jurus kedua : Failed**_

_**.**_

Hiruma saja yang jarang mual itu merinding melihat wajah tersenyumnya. Apalagi sang gebetan, _Kuso chibi_. Pasti bakal muntah-muntah, kejang-kejang, atau _epilepsi_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sementara itu…_

_Di lapangan Deimon_

"Kak Hiruma hari ini sedang marah padaku MAX! Aku buat salah apa ya?" seru Monta sambil meneguk minuman botolnya. Sena yang duduk di samping Monta, menoleh dan menatap temannya itu.

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Monta?" Sena bertanya dengan muka polosnya. Monta yang mendengar itu kontan menjitak pelan kepala Sena.

"Kau bagaimana sih, Sena? Kak Hiruma daritadi menembak senjatanya kearah ku terus!"

"Bukan cuma kamu, Monyet!" celetuk Togano dan Kuroki yang berdiri tidak jauh darisitu.

"MUKIIII~! Siapa yang monyet?" teriak Monta kesal. Mamori yang melihat itu langsung berusaha melerai.

"Sena memang polos sih. Kasihan You-nii…" kata Suzuna.

"Bagaimana kalau di bantu saja?" timpal Juumonji.

"Ya~ sepertinya menarik!" seru Suzuna semangat. "Kalau begitu semuanya harus membantu."

Ucapan Suzuna langsung dapat anggukan setuju dari para anggota yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Akhirnya Suzuna, Musashi, Jumonji dan para anggota lainnya. _Except _Sena, Monta, dan Natsuhiko. Karena rahasia dan ada dua orang bodoh – Monta dan Natsuhiko –. Setelah menyusun rencana mereka. Suzuna – yang mencetuskan diri sebagai Mak comblang – langsung meluncur kearah ruang klub dengan sepatu rodanya.

Grek!

"You-nii~!" jerit Suzuna keras-keras begitu sampai di ruang klub deimon.

"Kch! Ada apa _cheer _sialan?" Hiruma keluar dari ruang _locker_.

"You-nii kenapa? Muka You-nii kok terlihat pucat?" tanyanya cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, _cheer _sialan. Ada apa?" Hiruma mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ufufufufufu~ You-nii suka sama Sena ya?" goda cewek mungil berambut biru tua pendek itu. Hiruma langsung terdiam di tempatnya.

Hiruma menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu _cheer_ sialan?"

"Dari Kak Musashi," jawab Suzuna dengan wajah polos.

"Cih! Orangtua sialan itu!" umpat Hiruma.

"Kami semua akan membantu hubungan You-nii dan Sena lho~!"

Hiruma langsung menoleh cepat. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Suzuna langsung mendekati kapten deimon itu. Cewek mungil itu berjengit membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hiruma.

"Bagaimana You-nii?"

"Apa rencana sialan kalian itu akan seratus persen berhasil?"

"Kita lihat dulu. Apakah rencana ini berhasil pada Sena. Jika dia menunjukkan tanda-tanda 'itu'. Berarti Sena juga punya perasaan yang sama seperti You-nii." Jelas Suzuna dengan muka dibuat serius.

"Awas saja kalau rencana sialan ini gagal. Kalian yang berkomplot menyusun rencana ini akan disantap Cerberus!" ancam Hiruma dengan muka kejam. Suzuna langsung menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya berencana hanya akan membuat 3 chapter di fic ini. Maaf kalo update-nya lama. Saya kehilangan ide cerita ini *orz*

Kritik, saran, dan kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
